Wild, Fun and Romace
by Amanga
Summary: AU Set in Medevial times. Usagi, Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi live together in a village. MamoruxUsagi nad ChibiusaxHelios
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter One:**

**Talented People**

Tsukino Usagi sat curled up on a comfy chair, watching the two younger girls sleep. The three could be mistaken for sisters or mother and daughters, but she shivered at the latter. To think some girls her age were already married and had children was too much. No, she thought as she observed the sleeping girls, I'm glad I'm not like that. Then she felt a pang of guilt. The only reason she wasn't married to some old guy and had his kids was because , four years ago, her parents died in a plague.

Finally, after thinking about these sorts of things for a while more, she got off the chair and climbed into the bed she shared with the two younger girls, carefully, so as not to wake them. No, she thought as she drifted to sleep, I'm glad I have no husband…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The early morning sun was just rising when Usagi felt something, rather _two_ somethings jumping on her.

"D' ya suppose she's dead?" Asked a childish feminine voice. Usagi made it out to be on her stomach, knees impaling her and feet stabbing her upper thigh.

"Chibi?" Asked another feminine voice, even more child-like than the first. This was right by her right ear.

Suddenly, Usagi forced her entire upper body up and then, immediately after, she jumped out of bed startling the other two badly. The girl who had been on Usagi's stomach, fell onto her back on the bed, while the other one just looked up startled. Usagi grinned.

"And that's what you get for waking up early!" She declared. The one on her back glowered.

"Usagi-chan!" She growled and got up, chasing the older girl to the kitchen. The youngest just sat on the bed blinking, and then followed them. By the time all three were in the kitchen and the older girls had calmed down a bit, Usagi ushered the other two back into the bedroom.

Usagi put on her leggings, blue dress with skirts that reached her ankle, and brown boots. Her hair was done up in its usual bun-and-ponytail style. Once she dressed, she saw the second oldest girl, Chibiusa dressed and putting up her hair in Usagi's same style. Chibi Chibi, the youngest of them, was trying to put her dress over her head, with her leggings only half on. Usagi giggled and helped the poor girl fix her outfit, and put hers boots on. Her hair was also in the same style the other two had. Once all three were ready, they stepped out the door and into the crisp fall air.

The girls walked down Market Street with Usagi's order to 'stay close', enjoying the wonderful aromas that floated to them. Lavender from the soap and perfume cart, fish from the fisherman's cart, and food from the baker's shop. Heading gleefully to the baker's, none of the girls noticed a blur heading right for them until it was too late.

_Wham! _A large, blue and brown shape smashed into Usagi, causing all four of the people to tumble over and land with a thud. The shape who had knocked the girls over stood up and bowed. It was Umino, the local geek.

"Sorry, Tsukino-san," he said, mumbling, "but I'm late for my lessons." With that, he rushed off.

Usagi and the girls got to their feet and went inside the shop to have breakfast, two growling about baka boys, while the youngest copied their pose.

A familiar ring of a bell alerted the woman at the counter she had customers, so she looked up and smiled knowingly.

"Did Umino bump into you three again?" she asked, knowing the answer. All three nodded their heads.

The baker laughed. "I thought so. Well, girls what would you like today?" she asked. The three brightened instantly at the thought of food.

"Well, Mako-chan, I would like some fresh bread please. With oatmeal." This was the ever polite Chibiusa.

"Mako-chan, chibi bread!" Chibi Chibi copied her sister as the older women laughed.

"Hmm, well I think white bread with oatmeal and maybe a little sugar on the oatmeal." Usagi said as Makoto sighed. Knowing Usagi that would mean two loaves of bread and three bowls of oatmeal. But she got everything for them anyway and the girls had their breakfast. Saying good-bye to Makoto, the girls headed back home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ten miles away from Usagi and the others' village, was the palace and the capital city. Heir apparent, Crown Prince Endymion of Terra, was working up a sweat with his men before breakfast. They were on the practice field and, even though it was only thee beginning of fall and his men were elite, the prince still insisted they work. At the moment, he was doing staff work with his best general, General Kunzite. His other generals were practicing archery (Jadeite), horseback riding (Nephrite) or studying mathematics (Zoisite).

"Your Highness," called a light-haired servant. The moment the men heard his call, they got distracted. Kunzite's staff accidently moved too high, hitting the prince on his cheek. Luckily, it was his cheek because he had turned his head. Endymion clutched his cheek in pain and dropped his staff. Kunzite did the same as he went to see if his master was alright. Jadeite wasn't paying attention to where he shot an arrow and it landed in front of Nephlite's horse. The horse got scared he bucked his rider off and Nephrite went flying… and smashed into Zoisite, who had been coming out of the library. Both men toppled to the ground with Nephrite landing on his back on top of Zoisite. The horse, by this time had leapt out of the ring and was chasing Jadeite who wasn't looking where he was going and slammed into a concerned and sorry Kunzite, knocking them both down and away from the prince in pain, with the horse stampeding over them. The servant gasped and didn't even know what to do first.

Since the man was taking too long, the king, queen and their visiting prince who had just arrived from Elysian came out to see what happened. Watching the last event occur made the queen gasp, the king swear and the young prince amused.

"So, very refined and talented men you have hear Your Majesties." He said drily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: **breaks into hysterical laughter That has to be one of my funniest scenes ever. Please tell me if you like it.

Mumbles unlikecoughspur-of-the-momentcough Spur of the moment has been deleted, folks, because **_Not one person_** reviewed for it and it was up for **_three weeks_**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she? 

**Chapter Two:**

After getting the prince to a healer and making sure the generals were alright, the prince and his parents welcomed their young guest. They were sitting in a parlor with the king and queen sitting on the couch opposite Helios. Endymion sat in a comfy chair by the couches.

"So, Prince Helios, what brings you here?" asked Endymion's mother. The young boy looked grave, something that was normally unnatural for children of his age. However, the expression was one the boy wore often.

"I'm afraid you are right to ask, Majesty." he replied solemnly. "Elysian is not as beautiful as it once was. Many black roses cover my temple gardens."

This made Endymion's father raise an eyebrow and the queen looked puzzled. Only Endymion looked thoughtful. He had spent the most time caring for the gardens of Elysian and Terra. Helios mentally smiled grimly. Normally the king should have known, but he was never much of a gardener.

"Black roses? Aren't they _supposed_ to be there?" asked the king. It was true; the fabled gardens of Elysian were known well, especially for the wide variety of roses. In fact, they had one portion with only roses. Black, pink, red, yellow, and white.

"Yes, but never so many as to cover the entire gardens." Endymion whispered quietly. "They must be kept to a minimum. They only grow well if darkness is near." The elder's expression became unreadable at his son's words. The queen was still puzzled, but she hid it well.

"I'm afraid so. Danger approaches the beautiful land. My prayers seem to work, but I am just informing you of the possibility." Helios spoke in his usual tone, so the king and queen relaxed. Endymion, however, did not. He knew Helios well and that the young prince would not come to his parents if it was only a small danger, but he kept quiet and decided to ask his friend later.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Usagi sewed as Chibi Chibi napped and Chibiusa ran errands for Makoto. She kept pricking her finger and wincing in pain. She really hated doing such tedious work, but it had to be done. Not for the first time did she wonder what life would be like as a noble lady. They probably didn't have to sew or go out to eat or even take care of two little girls. No, they were rich. She wasn't, and that was that. As soon as Usagi finished her blanket that she had been patching up, she put it down on the table and gently woke Chibi Chibi. Chibiusa came in the door as soon as the young girl was up and they all headed out to walk in the afternoon sunshine.

They walked through crowed streets, open fields and past plenty of shops. By the time they came to the bridge that crossed the Blue River, they had walked five miles. Tired, the girls stopped to rest in the shade of a large tree. They had done plenty of work in the late morning and early afternoon, so now in the later part of the day, nearly sunset, they enjoyed the clean air and the babbling water. In the distance, though, something upset the quiet. The sound of horse hooves and voices that got clearer as they neared.

"...can't beat me even if you tried!" This was a young voice and distinctly male.

"Hey that was an accident and all Jadeite's fault!" Cried another that was also male, but it sounded older. Suddenly figures showed up by the river. Jumping to her feet, Usagi ordered the other two to climb the tree and hide with her. Not having to be told twice, the two children raced up with Usagi at their tails.

Peeking out, the girls saw six young men, one only a boy, on horses. They stopped at the water, allowing their horses to drink and dismounting them to rest. The one with wavy brown hair went over to the boy and clapped him on the shoulder.

"How's that for slow?" he asked as the boy grinned.

"I still beat you, but then again, I am one of the best horsemen." He replied, unaware of the two brownish eyes watching him.

He was the oddest boy Chibiusa had ever seen! Light blue hair eyes like her own and very pale skin. This boy seemed too fragile and weak, but the way he rode up on his horse was magnificent. She shifted slightly to get a better look.

One of the men saw a slight movement in a tree (Chibiusa!) and shaded his blue eyes as he looked up. Usagi's cornflower blues clashed with his midnight eyes. Unable to look away on both parts made the other men, those who weren't getting into an argument about the earlier subject (Zoisite and Kunzite), noticed their friend was staring at a tree.

"Men, I think we have company." she the one with blonde hair in a ponytail. That broke up the argument and the 'moment' Usagi was having with the dark haired stranger.

"Please come down from there and tell us why you're spying on us." said the man with white hair. Glaring at Chibiusa who shrugged, Usagi led the girels down the tree.

"Begging your pardons, sirs." said Usagi when they were all down. "But we we weren't spying." She curtsied and the younger girls copied to the men's surprise. "You work for the palace, right? You're wearing uniforms." She told them as Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi hid behind her skirts. The men exchanged a look. Only the four generals wore the uniforms; the two other wore ordinary noble's clothing.

"Yes, ma'am, we do." This was the man who asked them to come down. He stepped in front of the group.

"Then, may I be so bold, Generals, as to ask why you and his Highness have come here and the young Master is?" This obviously shocked them. How did she know who they were?

A muffled voice came from behind her skirts, "Usagi-mama, the boy's a prince, too. I've just never seen 'im 'round 'ere afore." A pink-haired head popped out from behind and a second copied it. The older girl glared at the children.

"I thought I taught you how to speak, young lady." She scolded. While that was happening, the men only watched them, not noticing the small girl walk up to the younger prince, until he felt a tug at his pant-leg. Looking down, he saw another pink head, but this time it looked redder.

"Chibi prince?" she asked, staring at her with big blue eyes. He looked startled for a moment, and then his face went calm. The young girl who had spoken came out, and curtsied.

"Meanin' no disrespect, nobility, but that's the look of a prince. Same for his Highness." She answered their unasked question. The men relaxed slightly as the youngest girl ran back over to the others.

"You are indeed correct." This was the man who had first spotted them. "I am Prince Endymion, and our visiting prince is Helios. This does not, however, explain you knew they were generals."

The eldest tensed; she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Highness, they have badges on their uniforms. Who else but the greatest would wear gold?" There was a hint of irritation, but no more. The generals and Helios hid grins at this because few would think of such a comment. Suddenly, the generals took notice of the dark sky that surrounded them; it was pitch black.

The other two men's attention was fixed on the girls who addressed them with not too much respect and a bit of annoyance when necessary. They, or really the oldest, acted as if she had been raised with court manners.

"Forgive us, ladies, but it is already nightfall and the others will worry." Kunzite, the responsible one, said. The generals had mounted and now the princes mounted and they left. They girls trugged home, thinking about the eventful outing.

&&&&&&&&&

Later that night, when Chibi Chibi was asleep, Chibiusa and Usagi wrote in their diaries.

Chibiusa's:

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was fun. Usagi-mama/chan took Chichi (_Chibi Chibi) _and me ta the riverbridge. I saw the weirdest boy there. He looked real weak'n stuff, but 'e was real good with his horse. His eyes were like mine an' he was surprised by Usagi-mamachan an' my known' 'bout prince types. The boy's name was Helios. Weird, huh? Usagi-mamachan made me be all polite, but still scolded me when I talked like our neighbors. She says it itn't proper, but here I can write how I want. I hope I see Helios again one day. I'd like to be friends. I think Usagi-mamachan wants to see the other prince again. _

_Night,_

_Usa_

Usagi's:

_Dear Diary,_

_This was a very odd day. I took Chibiusa-chan and Chibi Chibi-chan to the Blue River. We met some men from the palace. The four top Generals and two princes. The men were startled that we knew who they were, but it was so obvious that anyone could tell. I think Chibiusa-chan wants to befriend the younger prince, but she shouldn't tangle with nobility, especialy not royalty, although the elder prince was stunning... It isn't right. I told Chibiusa-chan not to speak as our neighbors do, not to the upperclassmen. They also seemed shocked by my speech; few people outside court know such things. Even I do not know where I learned such things. _

_Goodnight,_

_Usagi_

&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** No I did not spell Chibiusa's speech wrong. She is speaking and writing the way a commoner would. Tell me if you like and thanks to my two reviewers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Three:**

The small house was quiet like it always was when its inhabitants were sleeping. The three girls all shared a cot. Usagi slept in the middle with Chibiusa at her left and Chibi Chibi at her right. The two older girls were snoring slightly.

Just before dawn, the youngest member of the household woke quietly and slipped out of bed, so as not to wake the other two. She went around the cot and through both the bedroom door and the main door. Still rubbing her eyes she went to the back of the house to the grassy area. There she flopped down on the ground and looked about her as pinks, oranges and yellows filled the evr lightening sky. Finally she spotted an orange something. Standing up on her tiny legs, Chibi Chibi rushed over to the little incense burner and picked it up. Once she had it in her grasp, the little red-head skiped then tip-toed back to bed, putting her new item in a secret corner.

&&&&&&&&&&

Prince Endymion strolled through his gardens. Like those of Elysian they had roses, but the roses were only red. Still he loved them. He was trying to calm his thoughts because he couldn't stop thinking of his encounter yesterday when he saw his young friend tending to a wilted blossom.

"What's on your mind, friend?" He asked , starling the boy. He looked up and sighed.

"I keep thinking about those girls we met yesterday." The boy told him. The older man nodded in response. Then they both tended to the flowers unaware that they were being watched.

&&&&&&&&&&

Kunzite stood in the window of the study. His expression was thoughtful and concerned as he watched the princes. Nephrite, who stood next to him, knew the reason. Jadeite, on the other hand, did not. He was bugging Zoisite who was reading and finally came over to the window and let Zoisite have his peace.

"I don't see what is the problem." He told the two. "It's not as if they don't brood often about stupid things." The two ignored him and continued to watch. Zoisite put a bookmark in his book and answered.

"They think something's wrong with those two. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if they aren't brooding, too." He explained to Jadeite. Nephrite turned to face the other two, leaving Kunzite to watch the two outside.

"Not only that. The stars are anxious. They know something is about to happen, but when I asked, all I got was chatter." Nephrite told them, frustrated. Then silence took over the room.

Finally, Kunzite spoke. "What I want to know is why were those girls so strange. They acted almost as if we were equals and they spoke, or at least the oldest spoke like she was a lady of the court. And she scolded the younger girl when she spoke like a peasent." The others were thoughtful too. That made sense.

&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N:** Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Four:**

Two days later, a formal announcement came through all the kingdom. The Elysian prince's formal arrival. It was a garden gathering and everyone was invited. Everyone looked for their best clothes to wear.

The entire day before the gathering, the three girls were throwing their clothes all around their room trying to find what to wear. Makoto walked right in and when she got to the bedroom, a small dress got flown onto her head and a larger one was flung above it. Makoto made a face and tugged the dress off her face.

"Need help?" she asked and them girls swarmed her begging for her to help them. She laughed and then went through one of the clothes piles. Finally, after much looking, sorting and talking, Makoto and the other three were properly dressed and ready. Then, after pulling a few favors, they got a ride with an old friend of Makoto's.

&&&&&&&&&&&

The garden gates were wide open for the many guests who were arriving. Guards stood at attention on the ground and on the walls. It was nearly sunset when all the guests had arrived and the dinner-picnic began.

Most people went off to mingle with others instead of staying all together since the royals were not trying to impress the young prince. Makoto, now separated from the other three, was one of them. She had joined a group of young men and women who were chatting about several things. One man, a villager whom Makoto didn't know, but had seen around, spoke to her.

"It's a good thing you bake because fighting would kill you, bein' a girl and all." He said matter-of-factly. Makoto became angry at him and shouted.

"Why you-" She lunged at him, making the men and women stand back. She threw several punches and carefully aimed side kicks. The two were circling each other, but not for long. Makoto did not give her opponent any time to breathe let alone think or move. Lunging at him again, she head-butted him in the stomach and charging sideways. A crowd of on lookers stared, horrified at the sight of a woman fighting. Makoto backed the shorter man into a corner of the garden wall with nowhere for him to run. As she panted and caught her breath, the Amazon saw her opponent shaking and sweating with bruses all along his arms and a black eye.Just as she was about to swing an arm at him, a man stepped in between them.

"Well, that was quite a show!" Said the man who interfered when she finally backed down. She looked at him, expressionless, then spat on the ground in front of her opponent, who had colapsed. She turned on her heel and started to walk away when the dark haired man, who had stepped in, ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second! Where did you learn to fight like that? Do you know anything else about fighting?" He asked her.

She turned to him and replied, "I leared it on the streets. A girl's gotta be able to protect herself. And yes, I know a lot more than just that little combo." She straightened and he kept following her as she tried to get away from him and the staring crowd.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, in another part of the garden a dark-haired woman and a blond man were also having a fight, this one about archry. A blond woamn, dressed in a fine outfit meant for noblity, listened to the arguement half amused and half bored.

"Alright then, it's settled!" The black-haired woman shouted, startling the watching blond out of her thoughts. "M'lady, will you be the judge for our archry competion?" She asked the blond.

"Very well, Rei." She sighed. "Darn servant girl, doesn't know when to keep her trap shut." She mumbled as she got ready to watch. _Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? _said a sneering traitorous voice in her head. The two arguing got ready to shoot their arrows.

"Go!"

&&&&&&&&

"Go, we'll have fun." A pink-haired girl muttered to herself. "I don't see what' s so fun about a stupid party." The little girl was wandering away from the gathering and the garden. She wanted to take a look at the horses and the stables that the palace kept.

Entering the stables, Chibiusa gasped. In the midst of all the ordinary horses, finely bred of course, there was a brillant white stallion. He had wings the color of his coat tucked at his sides. Chibiusa squealed quietly and raced up to his stall. She put a hand on his muzzle and gently stroked it, whispering words of praise.

"I wish I knew what your name is." she told him in a louder voice.

"It's Pegasus." A boy's voice came from behind, answering her question. She froze and turned to see the boy from yesterday.

"He's beautiful." she said. (A/n: she's talking about the horse...geez...) "Didn't I meet you yesterday?" She inquired. He nodded.

"I thought so. My name's Chibiusa." She extended a hand out to him. "An' you must be the visiting prince, 'cause the prince of our kingdom's older." He stared at her and laughed. She looked at him, confused as to why he was laughing.

"I'm sorry, but that was just... so strange as to how you knew that. My name is Helios."

She snapped her fingers. "So _that _was the Elysian prince's name. I'll hafta remember that or Usagi-mama'll have a fit..." She was talking more to herself than to him. He looked at her curiously.

"Why would your mother have a fit if you didn't remember my name? And how did you know about Elysian?" She looked up at him.

"Uhh... um, did I say that out loud?" She asked, sheepishly. "Uhhh... well, Usagi-mama says it's important to know our royals' royal friends, but she doesn't say why. Usagi-mama-chan is really, well, um it gets complicated." She stammered out. Inside she was thinking, _I can't tell him we're not related if we don't even know that ourselves. Besides, even _I _don't know what my relationship to her is. I can't even tell him I got no one else that I know of, so I call her my mama and my friend. Maybe I shouldn't shorten it anymore._

&&&&&&&&&&

As these thoughts plagued Chibiusa, Usagi had problems of her own...

"Chibi Chibi-chan! Where are you?" She cried running frantically through the roses. She was in such a panic, it almost would have been funny had she not been so scared.

"Please come out! This is not funny! Chibi Chibi-chan!" She creid this and similar phrases as she rushed around trying to find the youngest member of her little "family". At last she came upon a rose bush that had the little red-head girl she was looking for. Usagi sighed in relief and marched over to the little girl and promptly began to scold her.

"I see you found your daughter." said a deep male voice from behind her. Usagi froze. She knew that voice. The man who owned these roses, the prince, that was his voice. She turned to face him when his words hit her.

"S-she's not my.. I mean I'm not... It's not like.." _Time to be quiet, Usagi. Don't make a fool of yourself in front of the royals! _She thought in a panic and her eyes darted around. _I can't exactly say she not my child when I don't really know her all that well, but as far as I know I have no living relatives and neither does she._ She took a breath.

"I am her elder sister, Highness." She said as she curtsied. She straightened and walked away, Chibi Chibi hiding in her skirts. Somehow, she didn't feel right calling him highness and curtsing, but he was the _prince_! It felt as if he should bow to her and call _her_ highness, but that made no sense, did it?

&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: Hello and thanks to my reviewers! ovely cliffy, don't you think? Any ideas or thoughts on what the next chappy should contain? Just send them to me in a review!

To my anonymas reviewer Gen: Whaddya mean where's the dilema? Let a girl take her sweet time developing the plot and feel to a story she makes up as she goes, would ya? I'm trying to decide what to do for a plot because I don't want to copy off someone else's, but I want it to be good.


	5. Chapter 5 Side Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Five:**

**A Side Story**

A woman with beautiful aqua-colored hair sat on a stool facing the ocean. She was wearing an artist's smock over her brown dress. The woman slid her paintbrush across her canvas with ease and grace. She was painting the beautiful ocean, but it was not the one she faced. No, she painted the ocean of her homeland, a more vast and deep ocean than this. With raging seas and violent storms, her painted waves crashed down silently on her paper. This was not a sea to be tamed. So absorbed was she, that she didn't look up when another person came to sit on the ground beside her.

"You know, you could just bring another stool out." She said, not even looking up. The other smirked slightly.

"Nah, I'd rather sit in the dirt." This voice, the voice of her companion was seemingly relaxed, but the painter knew her far better.

"What's wrong, Hakura?" She asked, redipping her brush in the paint. The other shifted and wrapped her arms around her legs, holding them to her chest.

"Must you always paint water and scenes of doom?" She asked, half-irratated and half- miserable. "You know I hate reminders of our failer."

"Yes, I know. But reminders we must have. It is our mission, our duty. Everything is for that." She put the finishing touches on her painting and stood up. "All done. I can't ignore the past and neither can you. You must stop running and accept our destiny. I have." She took her painting while her partner stood and took the stool. "But let us stop this talk. The day has just begun and who knows? We might have nothing to fear after all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Tenoh Hakura raced through the town at incredible speed. She rushed past business people and shoppers alike. She soon was out of town and its sight. That was when she picked up the pace. She hated the slowness, needed to go as fast as possible or _it_ would catch up with her. _It _was a feeling of dread, a sense of failure in the worst way possible. _It _was both her past and her destiny. She feared _it_ more than anything. A sense crept over her. A voice spoke in her mind, taunting her, sneering at her.

**_Failure._**

_No!_

**_You know you are. You know that you are weak and should have died for your ___****incompetence.**

___No! I am not! I will make up for it!_

___**Fool. Your partner is better off without you. You kill without a thought, without a care, and yet you still fail.**_

_No! I do care! I _do_ care ! I care, but my mission is more important! I must not fail again!_

**_You have already failed. Your soul is beyond saving. Give up._**

_Never! _

Hakura raced ahead, harder, faster, anything to get away from that taunting voice. Away from her duties, her failures, her past. Even for a short while. She raced ahead and reached the point where most would have colapsed in pain and lack of breath, but she kept going for fear the voice and sense of dread would catch up with her.She couldn't stop, no she had to keep going. Ahead faster, harder or it would come. Soon she reached the forest without knowing it, a good thirty miles from the town. Now, she was a blur of pale yellow and black and soon as visable as the wind.

Hakura was off the ground and halfway through the hundred mile wide forest. She ran so swiftly that even the wind that pushed against her back, encouraging her forward, was left behind. She laughed.

_I am free! _

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/n: **For now now she is at least. Obviously that was hundreds and maybe even millions of miles away from Usagi and the gang, and they'll stay there for a little while longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Six:**

It was late afternoon and Chibiusa was racing around, trying to finish her errands for Makoto. She only hed one more left to go. Stopping by the fountain in the village square, Chibiusa sat down and pulled out a piece of paper from her dress pocket. She unfolded the paper and read what the last item on the list said.

_Fetch special reciepe that palace cook has._

She groaned. Going all the way to the palace? What was Makoto thinking?

"Oh well." She sighed, standing up. Maybe if she hurried, Makoto would have cookies for her. That brought a large smile to her face as she ran to complete her last task of the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Helios was sitting quietly among the gardens by the wall of the palace. His expression was unreadable, and he apperared to be meditating, but really he was thinking back to the garden gathering.

_Flashback_

_She had spaced out after answering his last question and he too was left to his thoughts. Her answer made very little sense to him, but he was forced to accept it for now. Coming out of his musings, Helios looked straight at her and asked,_

_"Would you like introductions to the horses here?" He waited for a response. The one he expected was a 'why would I introduce myself to a horse?' or 'sure!'. Those were not the response he got though._

_"Uhh, what? Sorry, I was spacing out again wasn't I? Usagi-mamachan says I daydream often. I know it's sorta rude and stuff and so yeah, I'm babbling again aren't I? Usagi-mamachan says I do that a lot too, and so yeah um, maybe I should just stop talkin' now..." She trailed off, beginning to 'space out' again. He stared at her, trying to surpress his laughter, but it did no good. Soon, he was clutching his stomach and bending over with laughter. That woke her up. She stared at him._

_"I'm sorry, that is just so funny..." He trailed off as another peal of laughter overtook him. She stared until she too began to giggle and then she was laughing and turning the color of her hair, just like him. And all Helios could think about was that he had not laughed or acted his age for the longest time._

_End Flashback_

Helios was still wondering why he laughed then, and how the girl, Chibiusa, could make him laugh. In fact, Helios wondered if he had ever really laughed like that. Sure a burst of small laughing here and there, but never a full-out one. Ever since he was given the duty to watch his gardens in Elysian, he forgot he was a young boy, not much older than Chibiusa.

A gate slamming brought the prince out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the little girl he had just been thinking about. She was turning around from the gate, it must have startled her too, and straigtening herself. She looked right and left, and then confused.

"Aww, that's just great. I don't even know what part of the castle grounds I'm in." She said, frustrated. "Usagi-mamachan said I should know the palace grounds in case I had to run errands here, but I can't remember the directions to the kitchen. Urg, I'm so stupid!" He chuckled, making her turn and see him.

"I'll tske you there, but please tell what you are here for." He told her as she turned her hair color. She shuffled her foot in the dirt.

"Mako-chan, my village's best baker, told me to come and get the palace cook's special recipe. Can you believe I has ta go ten miles for a set of cooking instructions?" She told him while following the boy's lead. He smiled, glad he was facing away from her so she couldn't see him laughing.

"Ten miles? That is a long way to go on foot and you're just a little girl." He told her when they reached the kitchen door that led to the gardens. She scowled.

"I'm not little! Besides, _little kid, _shouldn't you not be speaking like a _peasent_?"She protested and taunted him. He frowned at her.

"That is what I have been meaning to ask you. Why is it your mother speaks as though she is a part of the court herself and scolds you when you speak like a peasent?" He asked her waiting for her reaction. She froze, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uhh, well she says... she says that we have to speak to nobles and royals as if we were one of them, otherwise, they'll push usaround, meanin' no disrespect, but I'm just quoting Usagi-mamachan." She stuttered at first, then came up with a good lie.

"Why do you use two suffixes instead of one?" He asked yet another question. She groaned and answered him as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'll tell some other time, when I'm not running errands and trying to get home before Usagi-mamachan bites my head off." She stomped over to the elderly man in white, who was shouting orders and stirring a pot. "I need the special recipe for Mako-chan, please." She told him. HE stared at her.

"You must be her errand girl. Yes, I've got it." He reached for a paper in his apron pocket. "Here you go." He patted her on the head and she grabbed the paper, scowling at him.

Stomping out of the kitchen, she saw the sky was turning pink. "I'm late! Ahh!" She raced off paper in hand, screaming about her Usagi-mamachan and that she was going to kill her.

Helios watched her go, chuckling. This girl was a possible friend, and she made him laugh. HE turned and made his way to his chambers to get ready for dinner. If they met again, he knew they would, things were not going to boring.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/n: **A little bit of friendship fluff between Helios and Chibiusa. Real cute. I promise I'll start to get things moving when I decide where this is going, but I need suggestions. Hint hint.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Seven:**

It was dark and freezing cold. The little girl that stood in the center wasn't affected at all by either. In fact, the abnormal girl appeared to not notice anything at all. Her eyes were glowing a frightening dark violet. Her hands outstretched and holding the only source of light in the entire room. It was a sickening pale white light and its dim light was growing brighter. The girl's skin, or what could be seen of it was a ghostly color that only made her eyes stand out all the more. A sign suddenly appeared on her forehead. It was a purple glowing h. A death mark if ever seen, but it only made her 'light' glow brighter until the entire room was filled with it.

A chilling burst of wind came up and made the girl's short hair fly all around. Then, the light exploded. A movie-like thing was showing itself on the now completely dark wall. The girl watched solemnly, her eyes never showing any expression. The movie-like thing was showing a woman with red hair in an odd sort of outfit. It showed her shrinking herself into an incense burner that was orange.

The scene changed; now it was showing a strange planet with dead lying everywhere. Three dark figures were moving swiftly in the distant shadows. A woman with gold armor was cackling at the sight.

Once again the scene changed. It showed a vast solar system with nine planets orbiting around an star. A dark haired woman was hidden in the shadows behind the girl, watching everything as it played out. Her garnet eyes were the only feature that could be seen besides the outline of her body. She walked forward and soon was standing directly behind the girl. The image faded and the girl fainted into the woman's arms. They were once again left in darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Usagi woke up for no reason, startled out of her sleep. She looked outside her window, but instead of the moring sunlight, she only saw pitch black. Climbing out of bed, and waking Chibiusa in the process, she noticed Chbi Chibi was missing. Chibiusa rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What's going on, Usagi-mamachan?" She asked. Suddenly she too noticed a certain little girl was missing. They both tip-toed out the door into the rest of the house, but they couldn't find her. When Usagi opened the door to the outside, she didn't find the night-time village she was used to. Instead both she and Chibiusa saw the most magnificent meadow they had ever seen.

All kinds of plants both strange and familiar were surrounding the red haired child. Chibi Chibi smiled her cute smile at them, and then turned around, heading in the other direction. Usagi and Chibiusa had the strangest urge to follow her, so they did. Chibi Chibi led them through the meadow, across a babbling brook, and stopped in front of a large gate that was attached to a half-crumbled, half-destroyed looking wall. The gate itself was large, black and rusting. After waiting for the older two to catch-up, Chibi Chibi opened the gate and partly skipped and partly bounced inside. Usagi and Chibiusa kept following her as she brought them through what seemed to be an old palace. Many rooms and buildings were either crumbling or in shambles.

Finally, they came to an area that could have been an ancient ritual place, surrounded by stone and falling buildings. Chibi Chibi stopped in the center of the strange place where a small round stone table was. It wasn't really a table, but that was the only word that came to the two girls' minds.

"Chibi?" asked Chibi Chibi as she went on her tip toes to reach the top of the 'table'. She almost seemed to be greeting it. The 'table' began to glow silvery white. When the light died down again, two small lockets were lying on the surface. A gentle voice that came from nowhere answered the girls' unvoiced questions.

"These two lockets are very special. They are for you to have. These will allow you to help protect those in need and the ones you love. A time of danger soon approaches and you will need them. The Moon will protect you, the Ki no Mistu (_希乃光)_ will guide you, but only you can protect the worlds and people. I bid you luck and farewell!" The voice was gone and so was the setting.

The two oldest girls got up with a start to see sunlight coming through the window and Chibi Chibi waiting patiently for them to get up. Just when they both desided it was a dream, they felt the two lockets in their hands. Chibiusa's a gold circle with a pink heart in the middle and Usagi's a gold circle with a gold crescent moon in the center around a small pink dot.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Despite what people might say, Prince Endymion wouldn't mind if his parents wanted him to marry. In fact, he almost wished they would make him marry because, frankly, he didn't like the women scheming to get at him. He also wasn't fond of their absurdly obvious flirtations or his friends' amusement. Well, at least someone was having fun at his expense.

Endymion was sitting at a small banquet, listening to Lady-what's-her-name (he couldn't remember) talk at him, obviously hoping he fall madly in love her. He pretended to listen while watching Jadeite and Nephrite, who were sitting across from him, attempt to hide smiles. Kunzite was paying attention only to his food and having a conversation with Endymion's father, who he was sitting near. Zoisite was telling jokes to Endymion's mother between bites because he sat near her. Only Helios was nowhere to be found and when Endymion realized this, he frowned.

He turned to the lady and said, "Please excuse me, but I believe I must take care of something." He stood and went over to his father. "Father, where is Helios?" He whispered. The king closed his eyes in a I'm-trying-not-to-strangle-you-for-not-remembering-because-we-are-in-public way.

Then he whispered, "Son, Helios is half your age. He is too young to be at feasts like this." Endymion nodded.

"May I be pardoned, then? " He asked his father, who nodded. The prince then left the dining hall in search of his little friend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: Cliffy! Hee hee. For those who don't know Japanese, here's a translation:

Ki (_希)_ means hope

no (_乃) _means of

Mistu (_光)_ means light


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Eight:**

Endymion found Helios sitting in the rose gardens. He was deep in thought, as usual, so he didn't hear the older prince approach him. He knelt down and gently shook Helios awake.

"Hey, Helios. What is wrong, my friend?" he asked when the boy looked up. Helios sighed. Then, he looked up at Endymion with an odd look in his eyes.

"I know it's been a while, but I can't stop thinking about those three girls we met." He said. "They just seem so strange." Endymion nodded; he had similar thoughts over the course of the while. It just wasn't right. No one other than the royal family knew about Elysian and no peasents spoke like that.

They fell into a comfortable silence, both lost in thoughts when a messenger came running through the gates. Both looked up. "What is the matter?" asked Endymion, rising to his full height. The runner stopped to catch his breath.

Finally he said, "Your Highness, I'm afraid I have bad news. The village and fief ten miles from here has burst into flame! I was sent by the lord of the fief to ask for help." Helios stood.

"Helios, fetch my parents, then take this man to the kitchen and get him something to drink. Since the fire isn't far, I will send Jadeite with some men to clear the fire and get the people out of there." Endymion commanded, already heading off. Helios motioned for the man to follow him. This was certainly worth the trouble.

&&&&&&&&&&

Four hours earlier in the village:

Usagi was dosing off as she waited for the water to fill the bucket. This always took forever since the bucket was rather large. She was awoken, however, when a disgusting smell entered her nose. She sniffed; it was smoke coming from the village. Bucket forgotten, Usagi rushed off to the village, hoping she was wrong.

When she turned the corner to her home, she gasped. There was a large fire devouring the houses. It stretched from the fort/fief all the way to her home; covering nearly the entire village and fort. Out of all the commotion, Usagi distinguished a voice. It was faint on the breeze that fed the fire, but she heard it.

_"Don't panic Chibi Chibi. Usagi-mamachan will save us."_ It was Chibiusa! Not caring about the crowd or the hungry flames that licked her home, Usagi rushed straight for the front door. Ignoring the screams of those watching her, Usagi raced inside and found them in the bedroom. Flames burned everything and the house was falling apart. Adrenaline pumping her forward, the blond rushed in and found the two where she had told them to go in case of a fire: under the bed.

"Chibiusa! Chibi Chibi! Hurry, we have to get out of here!" she cried, pulling the two out from their hiding spot. Cradling Chibi Chibi in her arms and hauling Chibiusa on her back, both covered by her shall, Usagi went quickly to the front door with a forced calm.

Nearly there Usagi almost sighed in relief, until the exit was blocked by flames. Fearfully taking a step back, Usagi almost screamed. Instead, she remembered what had led her to them.

_"Don't panic Chibi Chibi. Usagi-mamachan will save us."_

Her girls were counting on her to protect them, she couldn't back out now! Determined she tossed Chibi Chibi out the door over the growing flames. Then, wrapping Chibiusa in shawl, she threw her out the door just as the flames covered the exit entirely.

She took a deep breath. _Here I go,_ she thought charging forward into and out of the flames. For a moment, everything was so hot it froze her body, then she was out and gasping for air. Nearly falling down in exhaustion, she cried out, "Girls! Where are you?"

Collapsing, she was caught by two pairs of little arms. She looked at her little savors and found the two girls. Happily she passed put while they dragged her away, but not before hearing Chbiusa say, "I told you she would save us."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hurry!" Shouted a blunette. She was dressed in a long sleeved dark blue silk dress that reached her ankles. It was covered in ashes, dirt and was ripped at the hem. Her hair, unlike a normal noble, was cropped short. She was hurrying servants and guests out of a large, fort-like mansion that was set ablaze on the other side. The flames were slowly spreading to that particular side of the large building, so everyone was franticly running with their belongings and family.

An elderly woman stopped when she reached the blue-haired girl. The woman was carrying a sack that had a pan handle sticking out. "It's alright, milady," she said, "You should be getting yourself to safety." The woman did not give her a chance to reply as a tower that was too close for comfort, burst into flame. Screeching, the elderly woman ran for her life joining the crowd, her sack thrown over behind her.

The girl in blue sighed, then stared at the flames and crowd rushing out. Hesitating, then deciding that was best, she dove into the crowd, attempting to get away. She ran through the crowd, hoping she wouldn't be turned to ash.

"Ahhh!" Someone next to her screamed, or was the person next to them? She turned her head to see what was wrong, but since she turned her head, the girl did not see the root sticking out of the ground and tripped, hitting her head in the process.

The last thing she heard was a man's voice call out, "Lady Ami!" Then, everything went black.

&&&&&&&&&&

Everything was blurry and she couldn't see straight. Lady Ami Mizuno also had a killer headache, and was lying on her back on some itchy grass. She could make out a childish voice speaking just above her.

"Para Para thinks she's up! Is lady up?"said the voice. Finally, Ami blinked her eye several times and saw a blue-haired girl with a doll's face peering down at her with blue eyes. When the noblewoman propped herself up on her elbows, she saw the girl's style of dress mimicked her own. A light blue blouse that had long sleeves and a turtle neck, and a light blue skirt that reached the girl's ankles was what she donned. Her hair, though was in a funny style. It was up in a bun and had two tails on each side of her head.

"Who are you?" asked Ami. She really wanted to know where that strange hairstyle came from and what had happened, but it was only polite to ask the girl's name first.The girl smiled brightly at her.

"Para Para's name is Para Para. Para Para found lady while Para Para was looking for sensei. Para Para needs someone to teach Para Para wisdom and ice magic. Para Para must find Para Para's sisters." She told the woman. "Para Para heard shouting people, so Para Para went to see the matter. When Para Para came, all Para Para saw was lady lying down on her tummy."

Ami blinked as she took in this information. The girl's name was Para Para, and she referred to herself in third person. She was looking for a teacher and happened upon Ami. She remembered one thing the girl had said.

"Magic? Why would you need to know magic?" She asked curiously. The other girl blinked at her, then laughed.

"Para Para has magic! But Para Para thinks lady should tell Para Para lady's name." She told her cutely. Ami silently berated herself; she should have said her name before!

"I'm sorry, Para Para. My name is Lady Ami of the House of Mizuno." Para Para appeared to think this over.

Then, she finally said, "Lady's name is Beauty of Water. Beauty of WAter must teach Para Para ways of wisdom!" She cried excitedly, "Ami-sensei, what must Para Para do first?" Ami stared at her. Was it just her, or was this Para Para getting weirder by the moment? She didn't have time for such things; she needed to find out what happened to her family! She looked at the girl again. This time, her eyes softened as she really took in the girl's appearance. Thin and boney with a weakness in her face, this girl should have been deep in a depression by now. Instead, here she was bouncing around and ready to do what she asked of her. Para Para was obviously alone. Ami made her decision.

"Well, Para Para, I don't know very much about magic, but I can help you learn. However, I need you to help me find my family and see if they made it out alright. Can you help me?" She asked the little girl, who smiled with joy.

"Para Para's first adventure! Para Para will make Ami-sensei proud!"She declared and they both laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: Well there you have it. Here's a little sneak preview at the next chapter:

_She stopped to catch her breath, when she realized that she had never been this far from the village before. When she stood up and looked behind her, she couldn't even see smoke. _

_"Hey!" A voice startled her. "What're ya doin' there?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Nine:**

Makoto was running. She nearly fell two times, but she was running blindly away from hte flames that burned her home. She stopped to catch her breath, when she realized that she had never been this far from the village before. When she stood up and looked behind her, she couldn't even see smoke. She couldn't smell it either.

"Hey!" A voice startled her. "What're ya doin' there?" Makoto turned back around and was met with a very short girl who was obviously younger than her. The girl stood with one hand on one hip and the other propped on a tree, supportting her. She had the strangest green hair n the weirdest style.

"Hey, yourself," Makoto replied, "Who're you?" The girl rolled her eyes. She took her arm and weight off the tree, sizing up Makoto to see if she was a threat. Makoto did the same.

"I'm Jun-Jun, and I asked you first." She told her. Makoto looked at her funny; everything from the girl's hair to her name was weird.

"I'm Kino Makoto." The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, she looked the taller girl over once more, this time checking for strength and intelligence.

"That means strength of wood, doesn't it?" When Makoto nodded she continued."I've been looking for someone to teach me fighting and nature magic. Well, will you teach me?" The request was sudden and strange, Makoto was startled by it. About to say no, she saw the look in the girl's eyes and knew. She was a lonely girl playing tough so she wouldn't get hurt, but she was weak as a kitten.

Alright, I'll teach ya. But we do things my way." Jun-Jun agreed to this comprimise and so the pair was made.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Rei was sitting in the sun on a bench, enjoying her day off. Eventhough being Minako's personal maid was nice, it was good to have days off like this. Instead of her maid's outfit, Rei was wearing her Shinto priestess garb. Her favorite pet crows, Phobos and Deimos, were flying around her and occassionally landing to perch on her shoulders. Rei was remembering how she met the two crows.

_Flashback_

_A little girl with long black hair ran through the shrine grounds laughing and playing childish games. Her grandpa watched from the building of the shrine, broom in hand. He was smiling at his granddaughter and her cuteness._

_A flock of crows came to land close to the girl. She ran to them to scatter them. When she got close enough, all the crows but two flew off in a flutter off wing flaps. The two remaining landed on her outstretched hands. She bent her head forward until it looked like they were whispering in her ears. _

_She heard a female voice in her right ear, where one of the crows had placed their beak._

I am Deimos.

_The girl's violet eyes went from being filled with childish curiousity to holding ancient knowledge. A different voice, still female, whispered in her other ear. The same place the other crow put their beak._

I am Phobos.

_They and the girl pulled back from each other, the girl and the crows seemed to nod solemnly. Then, after a while, the girl laughed. Her eyes became childish once more._

_"Welcome!" She laughed as the two circled around her. "Welcome, Phobos and Deimos!"_

_End Flashback_

Rei was jolted back into reality as a strange feeling overcame her. Someone was near. She stood as Phobos and Deimos came to land on her shoulders. The one on her left seemed to put its beak in her ear.

_A child in red comes._

Again, the girl's eyes became ancient and serious. In her mind, a voice that was hers yet not hers, spoke.

**_Thank you, Phobos._**

The left crow straightened itself, if that is possible, and seemed to caw in reply. The girl, too, seemed to righten herself as her eyes went back to their original state. She looked to where her "pets" had come from. Sure enough, a girl with red hair, wearing a red dress with long sleeves and a purple beaded bracelet on her right hand.

"So, you are as good as they say." The girl told her, not completely impressed with the fact Rei knew she was there. "Miko-sama, I have a request for you. I wish to become your pupil and that you teach me fire and help me find my sisters." The girl bowed. By an unknown signal, the crow on the left flew to perch on the girl's left shoulder.

Rei looked over the girl. "I do not take on pupils. I am a maid for Lady Minako as well as a priestess. I do not have time for a student." The girl tensed. Rei looked at her, her eyes unblinking. The crow that had perched on the younger girl's shoulder put its beack in her ear.

_What do you _really_ want?_

The girl's eyes went wide. Her body tensed even more with wonder.

**_Can you hear me?_** The voice was hesitant.

_Yes, I am the one speaking to you._

**_So, you asked me a question you want me to answer._**

_Yes._

**_I want to be taught in the ways of fire magic and find my sisters. I have been told to find _**her.

_I see, but what is your intention for _her.

**_Is she not the Goddess of fire? The soldier of passion? _**

_Perhaps. _

**_Then that answers your question. I mean no harm._**

_Do not say such things to her. I shall give all sign that I trust you. Do not break that trust._

The girl with red hair nodded inwardly. She once again focused on the priestess.

"I am Vesu-Vesu." She told the older girl. Rei looked to Phobos. The crow seemed to stare at her, giving her the impression that the girl was not a threat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Chapter Ten:**

Vesta shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another as Rei explained to Minako who she was and asked for permission to stay behind when the Aino household went to visit their friends.

"It is my duty as a fire priestess, a duty I have been neglecting as of late. Please understand." She was asking as a servant and as a friend; the two girls were obviously close. Still, Vesta almost laughed to see her teacher humbled. She was so commanding usually.

"Don't worry about it. I can manage fine on my own. But you've never taken a student before. Why the change of heart?" Minako, the sunny blond, was telling her long-time friend and maid.

"I really think it's about time I took one on, and I thank you for this opportunity." She curtsied as Minako dismissed them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few weeks later, Minako was wandering the market near her family's house by the border of the kingdom. She was so desperately bored that even the beautiful things that would normally catch her blue eyes seemed dull. Without Rei, she had no one to talk to about those beautiful things. She tried; she really did, to enjoy the people and their goods. As she leaned down to sniff a new perfume, she got the strangest feeling that something was about to happen. She turned around too fast, and bumped into a person.

"I'm so sor-" Minako began, but the person disappeared. She did see a lock of sea-colored hair, though. Exasperated, the young noblewoman went back to her uncle's fief-castle.

When she got there, a men-servant told her that her uncle wanted to see her. Curious, Minako wondered what he could possibly want. When the noble and servant reached the sitting room, the servant bowed to the elderly man sitting in the chair and with a wave of the man's hand, the servant left.

"My dear niece, it is good you are here. I trust you are enjoying your stay?" asked the man. He was now watching her from where he sat, dressed in a purple over-coat with orange flower designs on the sleeves. He also wore fine black boots, a white dress shirt and dark blue breeches.

"Yes, Uncle. My stay is good." She had a polite, noblewoman's smile. He stood and motioned to someone hiding in the shadows.

"My dear, I must ask you to look after this young lady. I found her wandering alone, but there aren't any woman-figures to look after her." A young woman, child really, stepped out into Minako's view. She had strange pink hair in the even stranger style. The girl was wearing a light pink day dress and had a yellow bow in her hair.

After looking the girl over, Minako replied, "Yes, Uncle. I will take care of her." The uncle heaved a sigh of relief.

A woman sat on a wooden stool by the fireplace. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning back.

"What are you thinking about, Michiru?" asked a voice. The woman on the stool looked up to see her friend come in the door. The other sat down on the floor beside her and stared intently up.

"Earlier today, in the market, I had the strangest sensation." She took the other's hand in her own. "It was so like when you are near me. A strange feeling." They thought in comfortable silence. Soon, the two heard footsteps coming nearer. The blond stood up, her body tense. The other remained seated, but prepared to jump up if necessary.

A woman came into view, her stance calm and face blank. Her hair was long and blackish-green. Her garnet eyes did not even blink as she saw them. Her black dress lay limp against her and she looked a little out of place in the warm little house.

"Who are you?" Demanded the blond, tightening her hands into fists. The other one relaxed slightly upon seeing the woman.

"I feel it again, Hakura. The feeling I had earlier, but I've never seen her." Whispered Michiru. Hakura relaxed slightly.

"Yes, that is the sisterhood we all once shared." Said the stranger. "You may not know me, but I know you both. Distant Sky King and Mature Sea King." She addressed them both.

"I believe you know we have questions, one of which is can you answer them?" said Michiru as she stood. The woman nodded.

"I may answer a few, for you. I am Meioh Setsuna." The woman said approvingly.

"Momentary Dark King." Breathed Hakura. Again, the woman nodded. "Aren't you forbidden to leave your post?"

"Yes, and I see I was right to see you both, my partners. Do you hold all memories?" Setsuna asked them. They nodded.

"Yes, Pluto. We also know that your father will be angered." Setsuna managed a small smile.

"I cannot stay. I have only come to deliver a message." She stood up straighter and her small smile was gone.

_"A great time is coming. A time when darkness and evil rise up to meet that which is good. The war begins in a bloody battle where none shall be spared the horror. Despair will rein, but do not fear. A serene light will come to you. This light is our hope, our messiah. Time does not rule it, death obeys it. There is only one chance, but many tests. Whatever happens, DO NOT FAIL!" _

This voice was far more commanding and knowledgeable than the first, and ended with a loud boom. Setsuna disappeared, leaving the other two puzzled, but unsurprised.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/n: Sorry, sorry! I've been preoccupied with other sites and stuff, so I haven't been writing as much. I hope you all enjoy and I would REALLY appreciate suggestions!


End file.
